In an electrical device, terminals are typically employed for connecting and securing a wire. At the end of the wire for connection, an insulation cover is peeled off to expose a metal wire therein, for example, a copper wire. The terminal is connected with the exposed metal wire, to implement electrically conductive connection between the terminal and the wire.
Currently, there are generally two types of terminals for electrical devices, i.e., a threaded terminal and an unthreaded terminal. The threaded terminal is mainly applied to multi-core wire connection, while the unthreaded terminal is mainly used for single core wire connection. Since criteria and standards for a terminal of an electrical device vary according to specific countries and areas, terminals of respective types are required in the electrical device to satisfy the variety of criteria and standards.